Excel, nouvelle mision, echec ou réussite?
by Yamcey
Summary: Juste pour le fun une histoire courte.


_ Hayatt!!!!!!!!

_ Excel?

_ Réveilles toi ma vieille Hayatt!!! Le grand, le magnifique seigneur Il Palazzo nous demande!!!!! Ah quelle grâce il a!!!! Le plus grand empereur du monde, de l'univers, de la voie lacté .

Hayatt observa une Excel qui sautillait sur la pointe des pieds, s' arrêtait, puis dandinait du cul et fit une pirouette sur elle-même, et tout cela en bavant.

(grrrrrrrrrrrhhhh) Excel a l'estomac en famine.

_ J'ai faim!! Hé? Hayatt il est où Menshi?

Quelque instants plus tard.

_ Je suis là pour vous servir votre sérénissime altesse seigneur Il Palazzo

Il soupira longuement et dit:

_ Bien, votre nouvelle mission que je voudrais que vous réussissiez, c'est de soutirer des informations sur la transaction qui ce fera bientôt, par un businessman au bras long. J'exige votre réussite! (ça ne risque sans doute pas d'arriver, mais au moins ça les occupera)

_ Oh mon illustrissime maitreeuuuhhh…. Aahhh c'est un plaisir de tomber pour vous!!!!!!!!!!

( note à moi-même: penser à mettre diverse chose coupante au fond de ce trou )

_ Tiens ! Ma charmante Hayatt, (il lui donna un feuillet avec les instructions à suivre….) Tu peut sortir par la porte ma douce Hayatt.

Arrivé à l'immense tour du businessman.

_ Bon on fait quoi maintenant?

_ Je pourrait me faire engagé comme assistante…qu'en pense tu Excel?

_ Et moi je fais quoi? Je nettoie les chiottes?!! Nan ils auront bien envi de deux assistantes comme nous! Et puis on pourras mieux espionné comme ça!

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment et demandèrent à parler au responsable. Elles découvrirent que le patron était très bel homme. La peau mat, les cheveux bruns mi-long, de grand yeux sombres, une bouche ravageuse, un corps de dieu grec sans trop d'exagération et une aura séductrice se dégagé de lui. Bref, un beau ténébreux.

_ Bonjour, nous venons postuler pour être vos assistantes.

Il prit Hayatt par la taille et l'amena à lui. Puis s'adressant à Excel.

_ Vraiment désolé, mais il n'y a qu'un seul poste d'assistante, prise par votre amie à l'instant même. Mais dans ma grande générosité je vais vous offrir un poste de technicienne de surface. Sécurité!

Deux types, au allures de catcheur, prirent chacun un des bras de la pauvre Excel, qui était déjà en rage. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, elle donna un bon coup de pied dedans..la porte étant blindé, elle hurla de douleur.

_ On traite pas une femme comme ça bande d'abrutis!! Aouch! Mais quelle idée de mettre une porte blindé aussi !!!

Un des gardes sortit, empoigna Excel par le bras, la traina, pour ensuite la jeté violement contre la cuvette d'une des nombreuses toilettes du bâtiment. Il revient une minute plus tard, pour envoyé un sceau dans la tête de la petite teigne qui devrait s'estimé heureuse d'avoir un boulot.

(Hum vraiment belle! Ses cheveux, son regard d'agneau innocent prêt à se pervertir, son bouche exquise, cette peau qui a l'air si douce, cette poitrine qui m'appelle, qui m'implore au supplice de la langue, des mains expertes et peut être plus, hum et ce petit minou dont je sentirais bientôt la chaleur. J'imagine déjà m'as main s'agrippé dans ses cheveux pendant je découvrirai cet endroit très étroit…)

_ Hum hum… euh… quel est votre nom?

_ Hayatt …

_ Bien, bien ma chère Hayatt, ici, dans cette entreprise, on apporte une importance particulière aux bonnes relations entre collègues, au bonheur de chacun, on aime les gens pleins de générosité qui n'hésite pas à donné de leur personne, la solidarité, pour ceux qui sont en besoin, est vitale chez nous. Bon après vous avoir expliqué quelque peu l'esprit de notre entreprise, il me faut vous dire que pour toute nouvelle assistante, une visite médicale obligatoire doit être faite, puisque vous êtes là et que je m'y connais un peu dans ce domaine, je vous propose de vous la faire moi-même.

Excel brossait furieusement ces fichus toilettes, puis elle se releva toute rouge.

_ Puis quoi encore!! J'ai qu'à cogné sur le patron pour qui me donne ses informations… Je suis Excel et je sers mon maitre!!!! Et j'emmerde les chiottes et tout le monde qui va avec!!!!

Pendant qu'Excel hurlait de rage, en se parlant toute seule comme une folle et en agitant ses poings partout, une vielle dame la regardait très surprise et la prenant pour une terroriste psychopathe verrouilla la porte des toilettes.

Au bureau:

_ Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Hayatt c'est une vieille coutume pour être sur de la bonne santé des personnes de la gente féminine.

Au toilette:

Excel défonça la porte d'un violente coup de pied…celle-ci étant en bois.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau du patron marchant comme un automate, les yeux révulsés par la colère.

Elle menaça un membre du personnel pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte, les gardes n'était plus là. Et là, pour la énième fois de sa vie, elle fut choqué… Là, sous ces yeux, le patron, faisait des mouvements de vas et viens, derrière son amie Hayatt, qui elle-même était à quatre pattes. Excel recula lentement, puis se mit à affoler, elle courut dans tout les sens, en bougeant ces bras comme si elle se noyé.

_ Hayatt?

_ Oui monsieur?

_ Je vous ravi n'est-ce pas?

_ Je suis vraiment charmé de vous connaitre monsieur…déclara-t-elle le visage impassible comme si rien ne se passé, elle sentait bien une drôle de petite chose la chatouillé très légèrement mais bon.

( Et tous qui pensaient que je ne pouvais pas faire jouir une femme, cette Hayatt en reste bouche bée c'est tout. Ahahahaha!!! Je suis trop bon!)

Excel dans sa course qui ne mène nulle par, glissa sur une table, qui malheureusement était munie de roues.

Une table avec à son bord, une jeune fille blonde affolé, roula le long du couloir et alla gentiment brisé une des vitres de la tour. La jeune fille tomba de la tour en hurlant des phrases incompréhensibles l'air effaré.

Pendant ce temps au bureau on pouvais voir une fille au cheveux bleu, qui a un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche et qui est morte. ( pas de plaisir -_- )

I'Z Chan

_ Encore toi Excel!!! Et vous deux en même temps! Pff… J'ai rencard moi! Allez hop… revenez à la vie et dégagez!!!

Mission…… échec……..


End file.
